Silver loud
Stocking Anarchy[2] (アナーキー・ストッキング Anākī Sutokkingu, transliterated as ("Anarchy Stocking") is one of the two lead protagonists in Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. She is a gothic female angel. Like her sister, she appears to be in her late teens ( 16-19), and has long navy blue/pink hair and teal/cyan eyes. Stocking is the younger of the Anarchy sisters.[3] Her name is derived from the object she is able to weaponize. ' ' Contents http://psg.wikia.com/wiki/Stocking# hide #Personality and Interests #Abilities #Clothing #Relationships ##Sweets ##Gallery ##Trivia Personality and InterestsEdit Stocking is a levelheaded and intelligent girl, though she can be rude if provoked, especially towards her older sister, Panty. Stocking greatly enjoys eating various desserts and sugary food, but doesn't seem to gain weight (she insists all the fat goes towards her breasts anyway). However, she acts quite enraged and sensitive whenever anyone calls her fat. Stocking can usually be seen eating various desserts throughout the series. While Panty represents Lust, Stocking is often considered a personification of the deadly sin, Gluttony, due to her obsession with sweets, which is one of the reasons why she was kicked out of heaven. She does not share Panty's obsession with sex, even though she does display some masochistic tendencies, such as bondage and electrocution. This is ironic since she constantly insults the demon sisters and Corset, by calling them 'BDSM loving freaks'. Instead, Stocking claims she has very special standards in men, and would rather be with someone she truly loves then simply for sex. She strings men along (not wanting them to believe she is 'easy'), and would never cheat on someone she truly loves. However, she has been shown to have a very strange and twisted vision of what attractive is, but she also seems to judge people by what's on the inside instead of out. She hates spicy food, just as much as Panty hates sweet food. Stocking is sometimes overshadowed by Pantywhen in larger audiences, like in "Sex and the Daten City" and "1 Angry Ghost". She is almost always seen carrying around a plush cat, Honekoneko ("Bone Kitten"), whose expressions often match Stocking's mood. She loves Honekoneko dearly and won't let anyone touch him. It has been shown in Les Diaboliques that while she is smarter than Panty and has more common sense, she is not very intelligent as she was easily overwhelmed by the big sophisticated words used by Scanty and Kneesocks. AbilitiesEdit To prepare for battle, Stocking removes her stockings, to which she can transform into a pair of katanas, known as Stripes I & II, which can be attached at the base of the hilt. It's safe to assume she can form other blades as well, considering the range of weaponry at Panty's disposal. Stripes I & II are able to hurt any spiritual being, such as angels, demons and ghosts. Stocking displays a supernatural proficiency with her katanas. This includes the ability to spin the blades fast enough to effortlessly deflect bullets, the ability to send out razor-sharp slicing waves by swinging her weapons, and the ability to spin like a top with her swords extended to damage everyone around her. It has been stated by Garterbelt that, contrarily to her sister, she emphasizes skill over power. and has a mask that turns her into the starchild ClothingEdit Stocking's clothing is widely lolita inspired. Her basic outfit consists of a black lolita-like dress, a blue bow, black and blue striped stockings and black pumps. She also wore a black sleeves dress with purple low-cut chuck Taylor's with a bow on the dress with black and indigo striped stockings. Stocking's angel outfit seems to be inspired on lolita and gothic fashion in general. When in angel form, she wears a gray/white corset-like dress, a blue bow, a white choker, light blue and white stockings, and light gray high heels. Like Panty, Stocking has worn different clothing throughout the series, including a blue bathing suit in "If the Angels Wore Swimsuits", a school uniform in "The Turmoil of the Beehive", a sailor lolita-inspired outfit in "Catfight Club" and a black formal dress in "Sex and the Daten City", and pink picnic dress. #